


The Tests Of Mann Co

by Smilecat98



Series: The Tests Of Mann Co [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Body Horror, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilecat98/pseuds/Smilecat98
Summary: The Mercenaries woke up in a White Cell, they had no idea where they were but they soon found out their contracts let Mann Co do whatever they wanted to them, ethical or not.





	1. Subject 0008

Entry 1  
Subject 0008 (Previously a Sniper) has been injected with test serum 0139, nothing happened but a few hours in while in his White Cell Subject complained of pain on both sides of his face both under and above eyes, examination and scans reveal four small lumps at where the subject had complained about.  
Unknown if tumors or just a side effect of serum 0139. Make sure to keep an eye on subject.

Entry 2  
Subject's face has swollen quite a bit and has trouble seeing anything, only sees a flesh tone constantly even if subject has their eyes closed.  
Shining a light on the Subject's face makes them respond positively, saying that they can see the light as if traveling in a car and having their eyes closed.  
Subject doesn't seem to be in pain but touching the lumps makes them flinch back in pain.  
Subject seems to be able to feel around to navigate instead as well as with the help of a worker, follow up on any other changes per facility rules.

Entry 3  
Subject woke up and was crying for help, the lumps had grown expansionary and Subject's face is swollen quite badly.  
Had to get him to the Scanner and restrain him as Subject was self mutilating due to deep pain in the face.  
Doctors had to administer three shots of strong morphine to get Subject to calm down and relax as Subject contorting his face was doing even more damage to the tumors and possibly rupturing them.  
We sent the Subject back to their White Cell but are keeping a close eye on them.

Entry 4  
This is bad, Subject woke up the entire facility and other Test Subjects screaming loudly.  
We rushed in to find the Subject bleeding badly and clawing at their face as it seemed the tumors had burst, but behind all of the blood the Subject appeared to have six eyes, it was apparent that they weren't tumors but extra eyes that had slowly been growing.  
Subject had stained the bed and surrounding area towards the mirror with their blood, two Doctors had to pin the Subject down with one of them having to inject Subject 0008 with a potent mix of morphine and painkillers to ease the pain and knock the them out.  
Meanwhile other Test Subjects were peaking in to see what was going on, but with the help of workers we managed to herd them back to their White Cells.  
Subject 0008's room will need to be recycled and redone so it could be used later. Meanwhile Doctors cleaned up the Subject and found that the extra eyes worked perfectly, they dilated when they pointed a light at it and even has working tear ducts. After waking Subject and calming him down we did a few tests, soon the Subject was able to blink them one by one as well as their original eyes.  
Subject seems to be stable Physically, mentally and emotionally.  
Integration into the rest of the Test subjects was thought to be a bad idea but it seems that it went well and Subject 0001 and Subject 0009 have become closer to Subject 0008. The facility has paused with working on Subject 0008 and will be using him to be a comfort to Subjects 0001 and 0009 as they've seem to become closer, for now this ends the documentation of Test Subject 0008, more file reports will be needed for when we begin on Test Subject 0009.


	2. Subject 0009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the failure of the test of serum 0139 on Subject 0008 they had to move onto Subject 0009.

Entry 1  
Following the test Subject 0008 incident we've made a new batch of serums, we've grabbed Subject 0009 (Formally a Spy) as the next test and took him to the Test chamber. Subject is uncooperative but with a deal of a pack of cigarettes the Subject has become compliant, we prepared it and injected him with serum 0243.  
A few seconds later Subject breaks into a sweat and complains of his body in pain below the hips, injections of morphine doesn't seem do much and on the 5th injection Subject passed out, most likely from the pain.  
He's been taken to his White Cell and are awaiting further instructions.

Entry 2  
Subject has been found the next morning vomiting with tremors and a high fever, blood tests shows a high amount of toxins in his body, attempts to feed Subject ends up with the body vomiting it back up after a few minutes.  
In turn the Subject has to be fed Intravenously for the time being.  
Subject has also been having trouble walking as he says it's too painful and he feels like his bones are slowly melting.  
He's been sent back to his White Cell with a worker keeping an eye on him for the night, until we find out how to fix the side effects of serum 0243 then we have no choice but to let the Subject suffer.

Entry 3  
Subject has gotten much worse, he's been throwing up blood and his legs no longer work, scans show the bones have dissipated in his legs and has merged with them, creating an extremely painful structure that allows little to no bending.  
Subject 0008 has been brought in to help Subject 0009 and Subject 0008 has done magnificent!  
They've managed to soothe Subject 0009 to a state of calmness in a way a mother would to their injured child, stroking their face and comforting them while rocking them back and forth.  
In fact it's worked so well that the two Subjects have shared an embrace and Subject 0009 has fallen asleep.  
We've carefully taken them both into Subject 0009's room so Subject 0009 can rest, we're not allowed to have two different Subjects in a White Cell in fear of infection but due to how much the two Subjects have bonded I believe it's the best choice for now. 

Entry 4  
I've gotten a bad scolding and almost been fired from my job for letting two different Subjects in the same White cell, I tried to explain everything that's happened but I was told to shut it or I would lose my job. They parted the two Subjects and placed Subject 0008 back in his own White Cell and replaced them with the worker that was with Subject 0008.  
So far they've been injecting Subject 0009 with the same combination of Morphine and painkillers to knock him out and keep him in a coma-like state, meanwhile I've been given restricted access to the test Subjects and is not allowed to interact with test Subject 0008 and 0009.

 

Entry 5  
The Worker that was with Subject 0009 came rushing out calling for immediate emergency assistance, when we ran in we found the subject screaming in pain as everything beneath his waist had changed and shaped into a giant spider body like a horrid Centaur, legs kicking around as Subject cried and held his head in shock, he had also grown large pincers from the edges of his mouth and his original fake teeth had fallen out and had been replaced with new more sharp teeth.  
One of the Doctor's grabbed Subject 0009 by the arm and in return the Subject lunged at him, viciously attacking him and is eating him alive, soon Doctor ■■■■■ was dead without us being able to do anything to save him.

The backup had arrived and shot Subject 0009, this only enraged the Subject and it attacked, killing one of the men before running off in the facility.

Subject 0009 has killed two and eaten Doctor ■■■■■ and is now loose, unsure if Subject 0009 has gone feral as it seems it's not mentally sound anymore. After searching for hours on end we are unable to locate Subject 0009, they had no choice but to evacuate everyone from the housing facility and quarantine it off.  
I wish I could of done something to save them, both the men who died and Subject 0009. He didn't deserve this and now he's probably going to die and it's not his fault...

 

Entry 6  
Subject 0008 woke me up in the middle of the night, whispering to me to help him into the quarantined area and get him to find Subject 0009 to be able to talk to him.  
The rest of the team seemed to be fast asleep save for a guard.  
I could of said no and let this hellshow go on but I knew in my heart that if there was any way to fix this problem this would be the way.  
Both Subject 0008 and I sneaked over and persuaded the guard to let us get through, while walking we saw massive cobwebs that easily could catch a truck in place and keep it suspended in the air with only slight problems.  
Suddenly I was grabbed by a strong force and was twirled around, seeing Subject 0009 was spinning me into a tight ball that I couldn't escaped from.  
0008 cried out Subject 0009's name and Subject 0009 stopped, he crawled down still holding me and dropped me as he scuttered over growling at 0008. 0008 carefully took Subject 0009's hand and intertwined them and softly spoke "Reiné... I know it's still you there... Please come back to me, I need you...."  
0009 started to cry and hugged 0008 who in return hugged him back, after awhile they let go and 0008 got him to release me and 0009 apologised for what he had done.  
We all ended up talking and figuring out that if we created a special area for subject 0009 then we could use the facility again, I promised to make sure that it happened.

Entry 7  
With being able to talk the man himself I was able to get the new area approved and in 2 months everyone had moved back in with Subject 0008 being able to come and go between the new area and the facility as he pleased, getting food and interacting with the rest of the Test subjects.  
The facility has now locked away serum 0139 and 0243 never to be used again.  
I am unsure of who the next test subject will be but we're now ready with the proper equipment for anything else that will probably happen.  
For now this is the end of the documentation of test Subject 0009.


End file.
